<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Not Thinking Things Through by The_Clamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281157">The Art of Not Thinking Things Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clamp/pseuds/The_Clamp'>The_Clamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acquaintances to Lovers, Alternate Universe, Awkward Park Junhee | Jun, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Junhee is Lonely, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Wowkwan in the background, dongjun - Freeform, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clamp/pseuds/The_Clamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Junhee is chronically single and desperately wants to find love, but with no success and only heartbreak. Under pressure from his friends, he blurts out that he is, in fact, dating someone. Except, he isn’t. It’s a spur of the moment lie.<br/>It leads to his co-worker being dragged into a grand, ill-thought out hoax on a group trip to Jeju Island</p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p> <i>“Uhh…” He panicked, trying to come up with something plausible. Secret boyfriend in another country? No, that was too obvious. “Someone from work.”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Oh really? What’s his name?” Byeongkwan pressed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“He has a name. His name…” Of course the first name that came to mind was…</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pseudologia Fantastica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dongjun fake relationship AU! Because this trope is my favourite guilty pleasure!</p><p>I didn’t actually plan on writing this. It just kinda happened ^^;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhee didn’t really hate his job at the grocery store, it was just kind of boring and the customers were a little irritating sometimes. Especially the whining, entitled ones. One lady spent twenty minutes yelling at him because the didn’t sell the brand of toilet paper she liked. Generally, it consisted of a whole lot of standing around and had resulted in the arches of his feet aching almost constantly. The pay wasn’t great, but he picked up plenty of overtime and shared an apartment with one of his friends, so his living expenses were covered.</p><p>But he couldn’t really complain. It paid the bills and there were a lot of far worse jobs out there he could be stuck doing. Sure, it would have been nice to achieve all the dreams he had when he was a kid, but this was reality. If dreams really did come true he’d be a famous singer right now, living in a mansion with a loving husband and their five dogs, a collection of exotic fish and a small clutch of chickens pecking around the garden. </p><p>He already made peace with the fact that life wasn’t made of sunshine and roses. It was credit card bills, getting up early and worrying if the ache in your shoulder will ever go away or if it was just going to be part of your life forever now. But if there was one thing he’d change in his life, would be to have someone to share his monotonous existence with. Someone he could hold hands with, someone he could cuddle. Someone to kiss him awake on lazy Sunday mornings. A nice boyfriend he could go on dates with and stay up with to watch the sun set. He wanted to have dumb arguments about him snoring and who’s turn it was to do the dishes. He wanted someone who would make his heart quiver.</p><p>But that was just something which never seemed to pan out for him. Apparently he was just destined to be alone forever. He’d had a couple of relationships before. Two, to be precise. But the one guy had turned out to be jealous and controlling. The other guy turned out he was married and Junhee was the side piece. Other than that he didn’t seem to be able to get past the first or second date.</p><p>Anyway, on this occasion, he’d picked up overtime on the night shift. He didn’t work many nights because it tended to mess up his sleep schedule and the drunk customers they’d sometimes get were a little unnerving for at times. But there was one colleague, Donghun, who somehow made the nights far more bearable and so he only picked up those shifts he was on. They weren’t close enough to call each other friends, but he was the person who’s company he preferred. </p><p>Donghun also may have been kind of handsome, <i>dangerously</i> handsome. Not that Junhee made a habit of thirsting over his probably-not-into-dudes co-workers. But damn, Lee Donghun had to have the straightest nose he’d ever seen. Junhee had eyes, he could appreciate how handsome somebody is.</p><p>The older only worked nights exclusively. He couldn’t blame him, the rate per hour was better and there were less customers to deal with. It was probably just as well because Donghun tended to have a lot of run-ins with the store manager. He only ever kept his shirt tucked in for about an hour after arriving and his uniform seemed way too big and ill-fitting on him. He’d also been pulled up multiple times and told to cut his hair but Donghun apparently had a bit of a problem with being told what to do and so had only gotten the tiniest of trims. He’d then proceeded to collect up the small amount of hair which had been cut off and presented it to the manager in a ziplock bag. Junhee had found that pretty funny after the initial fear that Donghun would get himself fired. Donghun also had this sense of biting wit about him, a trait which both irritated and amused Junhee. He would never admit it, but he liked the gentle teasing and he liked to tease back. It was far better than boring, dull pleasantries.  </p><p>Junhee had arrived early for his night shift and shoved his bag into his locker, pulling on his uniform jacket and looking at his watch. Plenty of time to sit in the break room for a little while. Hopefully it’d be empty and he could zone-out in peace. He did a quick check on his phone to see if that guy had messaged him back on PoF. But no, sadly not. He wasn’t surprised, their conversation had thoroughly fizzled out. With a huff, he tossed his phone into his locker and grabbed his mug.</p><p>The break room was indeed not empty, though. Donghun was in there, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot. That was fine, though. He could deal with that. “Hey, Donghun.” He greeted, heading over with his cup, suddenly realising that he’d forgotten to take a teabag out of his locker. Damn it. </p><p>“Hey. Want one?” Donghun offered, holding up the coffee pot. </p><p>“Oh, yes please.” Junhee agreed without a second thought and held out his mug. That was when he realised that, oops, he actually hated coffee. Unless it was so full of sugary syrups and milk that it no longer resembled coffee, that is. And even then he’s much prefer a nice sweet strawberry smoothie. Great, now he’d have to drink this so he wouldn’t look like an idiot. He watched as the almost totally black liquid was poured into his cup. Ugh.</p><p>“Black or white?”</p><p>“Huh?” Junhee blinked, brain a little slow from his messed up sleep cycle. </p><p>“The coffee.”</p><p>“Oh.” Milk would make it more palatable, at least. It would dilute the disgusting taste. “White, please.”</p><p>Donghun grabbed the milk from the fridge and added the tiniest drop.  “How’s that?”</p><p>“Oh yeah that’s perfect.” Junhee wasn’t going to ask for more. Donghun would think he was a big baby if wanted more milk and probably relentlessly mock him for it. He took an experimental sip and, as he suspected, it was so damn bitter that he physically shuddered. How did people drink this stuff? “Mmm perfect, I love my coffee strong.” Junhee lied through his teeth. Coffee, in his humble opinion, tasted like how misery would taste if it had a flavour. </p><p>“Me, too. I can’t stand weak coffee. What’s the point?” He shoved the milk back in the fridge, drinking his black. </p><p>“E-Exactly.” Junhee sipped again at the awful bitter liquid. What he wouldn’t give for a nice cup of his sweet peach tea. </p><p>“Haven't seen you for a few weeks, what brings you back to the night shift?”</p><p>“The overtime rate is better and I’ve got a trip coming up, I wanna get some new clothes to take with me.” He took a big gulp of the coffee in the hopes of getting the ordeal over with faster. But it was far too big of a gulp and ended up burning his throat, causing him to cough and splutter, almost spilling what remained all over himself.</p><p>“Jeez, do you need a sippy cup or something?” Donghun slapped him on the back a few times as he coughed incessantly.</p><p>“N-No! I’m fine!” He wheezed out while the older laughed at him.</p><p>“So, going anywhere nice? Assuming you don’t die choking to death on your coffee before then.”</p><p>“Just went down the wrong pipe, it’s fine.” Junhee managed. “But yeah, my friends and I are going to Jeju Island.” He tried to sound at least a little enthusiastic about it, but he kind of wasn't. It wasn’t like he was dreading it, but enthusiasm was something which was becoming harder and harder to muster about anything these days. Something out of character for his usually flamboyant nature.</p><p>“Oh, that sounds nice.”</p><p>“Hmm yeah, it will be. I’ll probably get excited when we’re on the way there.” Maybe a change of scenery and some sea air would help.</p><p>“You’re not excited about it?” Donghun cocked his head.</p><p>“I am but…” He began, reluctantly. Cautious that this may be considered as over sharing. “Two of my friends are a couple and my other fiend, is from Jeju so he’ll probably disappear off to see old friends and family. I’ll be stuck as the third wheel most of the time. They’re the most coupley couple I’ve ever known. Constantly all over each other. You’d think the novelty would wear off after a while but nooo, they’re still glued to each other all the time. Being all kissy and smoochy.” Did he sound bitter? “This one time they dragged me to a bar, made me sit there while they were making out right next to me for an hour. Then they disappeared to have sex in the bathroom and just <i>forgot</i> about me and went home! And then there was the time they were staying at mine and Channie’s place and I walked in on Kwannie giving Sehyoon hyung a blowjob on <i>my</i> couch.” </p><p>Donghun stared at him blankly, probably taken aback by the serious TMI Junhee had just blurted out. “Uh, that sucks? Sorry, no pun intended.”</p><p>“Ugh…” He sighed heavily. “It’ll be fine though, I’m sure it’ll be nice when I get there. I should stop being such a downer. What about you? Are you doing anything this summer?”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll probably take my vacation days but not go anywhere. I really need to save money for a new car. Stupid thing is such a piece of shit it’s costing me more and more money every month when things keep failing on it.” Donghun glanced up at the clock on the wall huffed, pushing himself away from the counter. “Shit. Better report for duty. The boss is watching me like a hawk on the security cameras, I swear. Pulling me up on every little thing.”</p><p>“Maybe because you refuse to cut your hair.” </p><p>“It isn’t even that long and there’s nothing actually written in the workwear policy about hair length. Just that it has to be neat and professional.” Donghun reasoned. “He’s just jealous because of his receding hairline. He can suck my dick if he thinks I’m cutting my hair off just because he says so.” He shrugged. </p><p>“Ew what a gross thought.” Junhee giggled. Honestly though, he’d be happy to volunteer to Donghun’s di— Oops. Unclean thoughts.</p><p>“You coming?” Donghun finished off what was left in his <i>‘For Fox Sake’</i> mug and tossed it carelessly into the overcrowded sink.</p><p>“I’ll catch up with you after I finish my coffee.” </p><p>“Okay, see you out there.” Donghun turned and strolled out, just as a few more people were filtering in. As soon as he was out of sight, Junhee dumped the remaining coffee straight down the sink. Good riddance.</p><p>Their conversations had really only been smalltalk during the six months since Junhee had started working at the store. But from their often fleeting conversations over sandwiches in the cramped break room and banter in the store room, Junhee had managed to gather a small pool of information on him.</p><p>His full name was Lee Donghun. He was a few months older than Junhee, he enjoyed music, really loved coffee, his car was constantly breaking down and he once read the entirety of War and Peace just to say he’d done it - it had taken him over a year to work his ay through it. Oh, and he was desperately sad that his landlord wouldn’t let him get a cat. But beyond that, he seemed like an honest, genuine guy. Kinda rude at times, but he seemed pretty intolerant of bullshit and and that was a quality Junhee really liked in a person. His brutal honesty made him trustworthy and he was someone Junhee wished he had the confidence to get to know better and maybe even befriend. Sadly, he’d never have the guts to ask Donghun to spend time with him outside of work. </p><p> </p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p>Junhee stabbed at the chicken on his plate while Sehyoon and Byeongkwan sat across the table from him. They were busy feeding each other and cooing over one another. Two years later and still not out of the honeymoon phase. It was repulsive to witness.“Can you two please stop being so gross? For like five seconds? You’re putting me off my food.” </p><p>“I think they’re cute!” Yuchan added unhelpfully from next to him. </p><p>“It isn’t cute. They’re like a pair of teenagers.”</p><p>“Just because you’re a single Pringle.” Byeongkwan teased, slinging his arm around Sehyoon and pulling him closer as if to make a point.</p><p>“Channie is also single. Why do you always pick on me about it?” He scowled. </p><p>“Because I’m not looking for anyone. You have nine dating apps on your phone.” With lightning speed, Yuchan nabbed his phone off the table.</p><p>“Hey!” Junhee scrambled to snatch it back from the youngest, swatting at him in the process and gaining some disgruntled looks from other customers in the restaurant. “I-I only have them because it’s funny flipping through the profiles! I don’t even use half of them.” He shoved his phone safely into his pocket.</p><p>“And you’re always doing those speed dating things.” Sehyoon added.</p><p>“That… That was only a few times because I was bored.”</p><p>“Suuuure.” Byeongkwan and Yuchan said in irritating unison. </p><p>Maybe Junhee did spend a large portion of his time and energy on dating apps. And maybe he did go speed dating. Maybe he just really wanted to find somebody and despite all his failures wasn’t quite ready to give up just yet. Maybe he just wanted what Sehyoon and Byeongkwan had.</p><p>And maybe, just maybe, he was a little jealous of the pair.</p><p>He was twenty six and had never managed to date anybody for very long without having his heart broken and stomped into the dirt. The only other people who seemed interested in him were just interested in his face and his body and Junhee hated that. It made him feel kind of worthless. He didn’t want to just spend the night with someone who didn’t bother to ask him his name. At one time in his life, sure, it was fun and he wouldn’t judge anybody for it. But it wasn’t something he wanted now. </p><p>He just wanted to fall in love with somebody who would love him back. He’d never had something like that. He thought he did, but it just turned out to all be a lie. Everyone else seemed to be finding love, was it so wrong that he wanted that too? He was just… lonely.</p><p>“Look, I don't have to defend myself to you guys.” </p><p>“Maybe you’re just looking too hard. If you always have your attention on swiping right then you might miss someone in real life.” Sehyoon reasoned. </p><p>Junhee hated it when Sehyoon talked sense. Which was pretty damn often. He just really wanted to get away from the subject now. “Yeah? Well, I wasn’t gonna say anything but I’ve been seeing someone lately, so get off my back.” </p><p>“Oh really? Who?” Byeongkwan leaned forward skeptically as the other two stared in disbelief. </p><p>Fuck. Why the hell had he said that!? “Uhh…” He panicked, trying to come up with something plausible. Secret boyfriend in another country? No, that was too obvious. “Someone from work.”</p><p>“Oh really? What’s his name?” Byeongkwan pressed.</p><p>“He has a name. His name…” Of course the first name that came to mind was…  “…Is Donghun. Lee Donghun.”</p><p>“Got a picture of him?” Yuchan asked, excitedly.</p><p>“…Yes.”</p><p>Byeongkwan smirked, clearly not convinced at all. He was practically a human lie detector. “So let’s see.” </p><p>“One sec, I’ll find one.” He dug his phone back out of his pocket and held it so the others couldn’t see his screen as he frantically searched through social media, preying Donghun had a Facebook account he could nab a photo off.</p><p>“Why are you hiding your phone?” The youngest tried to lean over to see.</p><p>“Because I have nudes. I don't want you to three perverts to see my nudes.” He swat at his friend again.</p><p>A few seconds of panicked scrolling and— success. He found him. Once he’d quickly saved a selfie Donghun had posted of himself with a cup of coffee, he opened it in his camera roll and turned the screen around. “There. That’s him.”</p><p>“Whoa, he’s really handsome.” Yuchan looked impressed. “Well done, hyung.”</p><p>“Channie’s right, he looks like a nice guy.” Sehyoon seemed pretty convinced, too.</p><p>But as for Byeongkwan, not so much. “Huh. I think you should invite him to the beach with us so we can meet him and make sure he’s good enough for you. Or to warn him he’s too good for you.” He grinned and looked Junhee in the eyes, obviously expecting him to try and worm his way out of it.</p><p>“No way!” </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Because you’ll all embarrass me.” He shoved his phone back into his pocket.</p><p>“I’m starting to think you’re  liar, Park Junhee.” Byeongkwan sipped his drink, the irritatingly knowing smirk still playing on his lips.</p><p>“I am <i>not</i> a liar.” </p><p>“You sure about that?” </p><p>“Fine! I’ll invite him!” Junhee punctuated his point by smacking his hand down on the table loudly, earning more annoyed glances from the people around them.</p><p>Oh no. How the hell was he gonna get himself out of this? Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>____________________<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Junhee had spent his entire day panicking about asking Donghun to help him out. How does one even go about asking a person you don’t know well to pretend to be dating you without sounding like the most desperate loser on the planet?</p><p>He could feel himself starting to break out into a nervous sweat as he hung back at the end of his day shift, waiting for Donghun to show up for the night. Sure enough, fifteen minutes before he was due to start, Donghun appeared. </p><p>“Aren't you on the day shift?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I was waiting for you.” He swallowed. It was now or never. “I-I kinda have a favour to ask…”</p><p>Donghun narrowed his eyes a little, looking mildly suspicious. “What kind of favour?”</p><p>“It’s kinda weird… and feel free to say no.” It occurred to Junhee that Donghun didn’t even know he was gay so it would probably seem even more strange that he’d ask another guy to pretend to date him. “Uh, so my friends kind of make fun of my a lot for being like… <i>very</i> single. And I may have told them… that I was dating someone.”</p><p>“Right… failing to see where this favour might come in.”</p><p>Junhee swallowed again nervously. “D-Dating you, specifically.”</p><p>Donghun’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What? Why me?”</p><p>“Y-You were the first person I thought of! Anyway, they want me to invite you to Jeju with us. I know it’s a really big ask but I’m desperate. They’ll never let me live it down if they find out I was lying about this. I’m begging you. Please.” Junhee rambled.</p><p>“So let me get this straight. You’re asking me to come on vacation with you and your friends and… pretend we’re dating?” His face was unsettlingly unreadable.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Donghun seemed conflicted, biting his lower lip a little and sighing heavily. “I’d really like to help you, Junhee. But I really can’t afford it.”</p><p>Of course, Donghun had already said he was having to save money. “I’ll pay! It’s fine, I’ll buy your train and ferry tickets and pay for your food while we’re there. I already have my hotel room anyways so that’s no extra expense.” Oh god, they’d have to share a hotel room. He hadn’t thought about that. Never mind, that was an issue to worry about at the time.</p><p>“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with this, Junhee. I’m really sorry. You should just tell your friends the truth.”</p><p>Fuck. It was a big ask. Of course he’d say no. “I— No, that’s fine. I shouldn’t have asked. I’m really sorry.” He dipped his head quickly and turned to flee the scene before he could embarrass himself any more. By the time he got outside, he felt like crying. Donghun would probably avoid him from now on and his friends were definitely mock him for the rest of his life for this.</p><p>The day passed by slowly. Ending in Junhee spending the last hour with his head on his desk, contemplating what the hell he was going to tell the others and whether or not his embarrassment meant he should look for another job. What if Donghun told everyone? Then they’d all know how much of an idiot he was. He’d probably have to hand in his resignation. Donghun would probably tell all their colleagues about how much of a big dumb lonely gay he was. </p><p>All this because he was pathetic idiot and a liar who cant control his own stupid mouth. He could feel tears starting to burn at the corners of his eyes. He leaned against the brick wall and let himself slump down into a crouch, his face in his hands. Donghun was right, he needed to just come clean to his friends. He could practically see the smug look on Byeongkwan’s face in his mind’s eye.</p><p>“Junhee?” A voice asked.</p><p>Looking up, he saw Donghun standing over him. He felt a tear escape down his cheek as he blinked up at him.</p><p>“The thing? I’ll do it.”</p><p>“What? You’ll come?” Junhee scrambled up so fast that he felt his back twinge. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah. Guess you looked pathetic enough that you made me feel sorry for you. But I’ll pay what I can. I don't want you paying for everything.”</p><p>Ignoring the thinly veiled insult, Junhee had to physically stop himself from hugging the man. “God, I’ll owe you forever. Thank you so much. You’re saving my life!” He was so relieved, he could feel himself about to cry again. </p><p>“Look, I gotta go start my shift before I get my ass kicked so maybe we should meet up and talk through the details?”</p><p>“Yes! Good idea.”</p><p>“There’s a nice coffee place nearby. Are you free Saturday?” Stupid question, Junhee was always free when he wasn’t working.</p><p>He nodded enthusiastically, wiping at his damp eyes. “Yeah. I’m free all day so just let me know when’s good for you.”</p><p>“3pm? Gives me a chance to get some sleep.”</p><p>“Sounds good. Uh, I should probably give you my number so you can text me the address, I’m really bad with directions.” </p><p>“Wow, this has to be the most convoluted way to get a guy’s number.” Donghun snorted and handed over his phone. “Starting to see why you’re single.”</p><p>“I assure you there are probably many other reasons why I’m single.” Junhee spluttered, taking his phone and inputting his number. “Jerk.”</p><p>“Jerk who’s doing you a massive favour.”</p><p>“This doesn’t give you bullying rights.”</p><p> </p><p>____________________<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>On the Saturday, Junhee had spent longer than he wanted to admit fussing over his hair and outfit, finally settling on a simple white shirt and not-too-tight dark grey jeans. Didn’t want to look like he was making too much of an effort. He needed to remind himself multiple times that this was not a date. This was merely a business meeting to discuss how to convince his friends, mostly Byeongkwan, that Donghun was his boyfriend. </p><p>Even so — after leaving nearly two hours early, getting briefly lost as he predicted, and still ending up loitering outside the cafe for forty minutes —  there were tiny, excitable butterflies fluttering around in the pit of his stomach. He just put it down to nerves over how damn awkward this conversation was going to be.</p><p>“Hey, been waiting long?” </p><p>Junhee whipped around to see Donghun standing there. He was dressed in light acid washed jeans and a faded red long sleeved t-shirt, the sleeves pushed up to just below his elbows to show off an excessive number of beaded bracelets. His beaten up red converses matched his shirt, even in the way the colour was faded. His hair was flopping in his face a little, not neatly tucked behind a plain headband as it was at work. He also wore a small, cute looking purple flowery messenger bag — it seemed kind of out of place with the rest of the look. Then there was the nose ring, Junhee wondered if it was real or not. It certainly looked real. </p><p>He had never seen Donghun out of his work clothes. He wasn’t really sure what to expect, honestly. But he had probably envisioned a scruffier look, considering the state of his uniform.</p><p>“No, I only just got here.” How many lies do you need to tell before you’re classed as a pathological liar?</p><p>“Let’s go, I need some caffeine before my brain starts to ooze out my ears.” Donghun mumbled, heading into the cafe. He did look pretty tired, probably from only getting a couple of hours after his shift. </p><p>But as he followed him inside, that’s when Junhee caught sight of something. </p><p>Oh. Oh no. Donghun’s jeans weren’t exactly skintight but they were certainly better fitted than his work uniform. Where the <i>hell</i> had he been hiding an ass like that? Junhee shook away his scandalous thoughts before they could stick and sink their claws in, focusing his attention on the board behind the counter. </p><p>The strawberry milkshake caught his eye immediately. It came with whipped cream on top, strawberry syrup and little dried pieces of strawberry. Sweet, creamy and delicious. He was practically drooling at the thought.</p><p>“They do a great cortado in here.” Donghun recommended. </p><p>Shit. Junhee had no idea what a cortado was, but there was no way he’d be admitting that and so that was exactly what he ordered while glancing longingly at the picture of the milkshake on the board above. Donghun would have definitely judged him if he’d ordered that, though. </p><p>He grimaced as he watched it be prepared, it looked like a pretty strong coffee but at least it was mercifully small. Donghun had ordered a black filter coffee, clearly he needed to learn to love himself more.</p><p>As they took a seat, Junhee took an experimental sip. A small sound of disgust escaped before he had a chance to catch it. </p><p>Donghun raised a brow at his reaction.</p><p>“I-It’s just a little hot. Burned my tongue.” Junhee explained away.</p><p>“What is it with you and hot beverages? Do you need adult supervision or something?</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Your cheeks are going red.” The older pointed out.</p><p>“Because it’s hot!”</p><p>Donghun just snorted a laugh and sipped at his drink, letting out a satisfied sigh. “So, how long have we been dating?”</p><p>Oh right, that’s why they were here. “Um say like… casually a couple of months and seriously like… two months?”</p><p>“And we met at work, I assume.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“We should probably talk about boundaries. Like public displays of affection. What we’re comfortable or uncomfortable with. All that stuff.”</p><p>“I hadn’t really thought about that…” He hadn’t really thought about any of the details. Not thinking things through was kind of Junhee’s thing. “Could we hold hands and stuff? Is that okay?” God, he felt like a creep asking Donghun to hold his hand.</p><p>“Hand holding I can do. Do I have to kiss you?”</p><p>Junhee gulped. “Not if you aren’t comfortable with it.”</p><p>“I don’t really care. It’s only kissing. It’ll probably make it more believable if we do kiss.”</p><p>Junhee had to admit he was a little surprised. Did Donghun even understand what he was getting into here? ”You uh…” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “You know I’m gay, right?”</p><p>Donghun looked at him as though he’d just grown another head. “Well, you told your friends you were dating me and last time I checked I was a man. So yeah, I kinda extrapolated that you probably aren’t straight.”</p><p>“And that isn’t a problem?”</p><p>“Why would it be a problem?” He looked at Junhee like he’d just asked the dumbest question on the planet.</p><p>“Because maybe you’d be uncomfortable?”</p><p>Donghun quirked a brow. “I’m bi so that would be pretty hypocritical of me, wouldn’t it? You wont be the first guy I’ve kissed and I doubt you’ll be the last.”</p><p>“Oh wow, sorry. I didn’t realise.” Junhee tried to keep the grin from spreading over his face and instead ended up giving a weird crooked smile which probably made him look like some kind of lunatic. For whatever reason, he couldn’t help being delighted by the news that Donghun wasn’t straight. Maybe it was just the relief and a hint of Junhee having to laugh at himself. “Anyway, you wouldn’t have to kiss me with like… tongue or anything. Maybe just pecks on the cheeks? Lips if you’re okay with it.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll survive kissing you on the lips. You don’t bite, I take it.”</p><p>“Only on request.” Junhee joked, trying to make himself feel less awkward.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Donghun sipped his coffee, glancing up at Junhee for a moment. “Tell me a little about you, then. I should know about my boyfriend, right? Other than the fact you’re a bit of an idiot and you work in a grocery store.”</p><p>Junhee scoffed, but it wasn’t like he could argue with the idiot comment, considering the situation he’d gotten himself into. He wracked his brains for something interesting about himself but it was like scraping the bottom of a very dry barrel. “So, I’m from Suncheon. I love karaoke, taking walks, watching movies. Stuff like that. I sometimes help my friends out at their dance studio.”</p><p>“You dance?”</p><p>“Not much these days. I think I’ve lost like 90% of my muscle memory, I can practically feel my joints stiffen more and more every day.” He lamented. “Anyway, I’m boring.”</p><p>“I think you’re anything other than boring.”</p><p>Junhee  hummed, not really agreeing. “What about you?”</p><p>“I spend quite a lot of time in cafes, I like movies too but I prefer TV dramas. It’s easier to multitask while watching a TV series the a movie. As for karaoke, it’s good but I get really fucking dumb if I drink.”</p><p>Junhee wondered what he’d be multitasking at while watching dramas? He wouldn’t press it, though. He didn’t want to seem nosey. “Ah, me too. Sadly, that doesn’t stop me. The number of bars I can’t show my face in any more…” He cringed at some terrible hazy memories.</p><p>“I think this’ll be fun.” Donghun laughed. “I’m sure there’s be some good karaoke bars in Jeju. Can’t wait to see you making an ass of yourself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Cavendish Banana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trip to Jeju begins! Featuring Yuchan the snack dealer and seasickness on the ferry ride.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It hurts me to write such mean things about coffee… ;—;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Yuchan an Junhee were sat scrolling through their phones at opposite ends of the couch while the TV played some show neither of them were watching.</p><p>“Sehyoon and Byeongkwan said they’ll meet us at 10am in the station on Saturday. That gives us plenty of time to find our platform and grab a drink or something before we get on the train. Let Donghun know the plan.” Yuchan spoke up suddenly while making his way through the bag of Doritos in his lap.</p><p>“I’ll text him now.” Junhee closed the dating app he was idly flipping through and pulled up his messenger. It was amazing how many guys online are 6ft tall and into photography. Maybe that was enough PoF for tonight, if if he rolled his eyes any more he’d be able to see his own brain and it was making his head hurt. It wasn’t like he was fussy or had unattainable standards. Was a nice guy who doesn’t send graphically lewd messages too much to ask? And if he did go on a date with one of them, they always seemed to be under the impression they were entitled to his body because they treated him nicely for an hour.</p><p>“I’m so excited, this is gonna be great. I’m gonna eat my own bodyweight in ice cream once we get there.” Yuchan chirped excitedly. “You’ll buy me an ice cream, won’t you?”</p><p>
  <b>Me:</b><br/>
<i>
    <b>— So we’ll see you at the station at 10am on Saturday?</b>
  </i>
</p><p>“You can buy your own damn ice cream.” Junhee scoffed.</p><p>“Please, hyung?”</p><p>Junhee didn’t have to look up at his friend, he could hear the wobbly lower lip and puppy dog pout on his voice. “That ain’t gonna work. Mooch off someone else for once. You have two other hyungs who both earn more money than I do.” </p><p>
  <b>Donghun:</b><br/>
<i>
    <b>— Yeah, no problem.</b>
  </i>
</p><p><b>Me:</b><br/>
— ಠ‿↼</p><p>
  <b>Donghun:</b><br/>
<i>
    <b>With those text emojis I am not entirely unconvinced you aren’t a 13 year old girl on myspace.</b>
  </i>
</p><p><b>Me:</b><br/>
<i><b>—They’re cute!</b></i> ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡</p><p>Donghun should have gotten used to Junhee’s little emoji habit. Since their shift patterns had them passing like ships in the night they’d taken to texting to discuss details of their plan. It had become quite a nice daily routine, they’d usually end up straying into talking about idle topics pretty quickly.</p><p>
  <b>Donghun: </b><br/>
<i>
    <b>— You’re such a ridiculous person</b>
  </i>
</p><p><b>Me:</b><br/>
— ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻</p><p>Maybe he was being a bit ridiculous. Maybe he was coming across as childish, but Junhee was nervous and for some reason, texting Donghun seemed to give him the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Maybe it had something to do with the ever circling thought he was going to have to behave all coupley with him and at some point even kiss him. Junhee had no idea how to act like a real couple and it was probably going to be so horribly awkward that his friends would see right through them instantly. It was all becoming very real and he felt so unprepared.</p><p>But maybe, just maybe, in the tiny part of him which wasn’t filled with dread… maybe there was a hint of anticipation. In his lonely moments spent laying awake in an empty bed, it felt like maybe playing at having someone who loves him was as close as he was likely to get to the real thing. He reigned those thoughts in, though. He couldn’t let himself be carried away. Couldn’t end up falling for his own deception.</p><p>When no further reply came after a few minutes, Junhee took a deep breath and sent another message. Was it still considered socially inappropriate to double text a person?</p><p><b>Me:</b><br/>
<i><b>— Sorry. I’m just nervous about this whole thing. Are you sure you’re okay with this? :/ </b></i> </p><p>
  <b>Donghun:</b><br/>
<i>
    <b>— Yeah, I’m actually kinda looking forward to it. Be nice getting to know you more outside work</b>
  </i>
</p><p>A smile tugged at Junhee’s lips with that. Oh, there were those darn butterflies were congregating in his tummy again.</p><p><b>Me:</b><br/>
<i><b>— Weird way to get to know a person? haha</b></i> ^_^;</p><p>At this point another double text wouldn’t hurt, would it?</p><p><b>Me:</b><br/>
<i><b>— But it’ll be nice to get to know you, too. I’d kind wanted to get to know you outside work, even though this wasn’t exactly how I’d imagined going about it.</b></i>\ (•◡•) /</p><p>“He says sure, he’ll meet us at 10am.” Junhee nudged at Yuchan’s thigh with his foot.</p><p>“Don’t put your gross feet on me.” Yuchan complained and smacked his leg. “Hey, are you two gonna be as kissy as Sehyoon and Byeongkwan?” </p><p>“No, we aren’t really into PDA.” Something Junhee was determined to stick to because he didn’t think he’d be able to handle acting that kissy and touchy. Hell, he’d never so much as shaken hands with Donghun before. Besides, the older probably wouldn’t want to be any more touchy than the absolute bare minimum requirement.</p><p>The pair watched as their hamster, Kihyun, rolled past the couch in its ball. They’d adopted the critter about a year ago and Junhee in particular had become very attached to it. A hamster wasn’t their first choice but a dog was out of the question as neither of them were at home enough. A cat was also out of the question because Sehyoon was terrified of cats and would never be able to visit, therefore putting an end to monthly movie night. After much deliberation, they decided on a hamster and it had rapidly become the most spoiled hamster on the planet. In return for the spoiling, Kihyun liked to show his love and appreciation for them by biting them at every opportunity. Not a week went by without either Junhee or Yuchan having at least one bandaid on their fingers from those little teeth.</p><p>“Kihyun is gonna miss us so much while we’re gone.” Junhee pouted in the direction of the fuzzy little terror as the ball bumped into the leg of the coffee table.</p><p>“As long as he gets his food I don’t think he cares who’s giving it to him.” Yuchan snorted, turning his attention back to his phone.</p><p>Junhee was about to get up and put Kihyun back in his cage when his phone buzzed again.</p><p>
  <b>Donghun: </b><br/>
<i>
    <b>— Are you guys gonna have me trekking through the middle of nowhere at all? Do I need to bring good walking shoes?</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Before Junhee could reply, a notification popped up from one of his dating apps. He opened it up to find a message saying he looked like he had a cute little ass, followed by some suggestions about what the guy would like to do with the aforementioned cute little ass. Who said romance was dead? Junhee scoffed grimaced with disgust. Not even so much as a <i>‘hi’</i> from the guy. The message was followed by a picture of the guy’s dick and Junhee really couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes for the 100th time that evening. What the fuck made guys think sending these things would ever tempt anybody? Has an unsolicited dick pic ever worked on anybody? Junhee seriously doubted it. </p><p>A part of him wanted to reply with something snide but he restrained himself and tossed his phone down on the coffee table before going to catch Kihyun.</p><p>“Come on, Kiki. It’s time to go back in your cage.” He cooed as he extracted their beloved pet from his ball. “Aw look at you, aren’t you the cutest little—OW!” He yelped as Kihyun bit his finger. </p><p>Yuchan cackled from his spot on the couch as Junhee popped Kihyun into his cage and had to stand with his finger under the running water in the kitchen for a few minutes. God, Yuchan laughed like a drainpipe. </p><p>By the time Junhee had wrapped the end of his finger in a bandaid and sat back down, there was another message from Donghun.</p><p>
  <b>Donghun:</b><br/>
<i>
    <b>— ?? Did you fall asleep or something?</b>
  </i>
</p><p><b>Me:</b><br/>
<i><b>— Sorry, I was  distracted by an unsolicited dick pic</b></i> (っ ᐛ )っ✂╰⋃╯<i><b> I got distracted. Nah, we won’t be trekking through the middle of nowhere.</b></i></p><p>He decided to leave out the part about the hamster attack. </p><p>
  <b>Donghun:</b><br/>
<i>
    <b>Dick pic?</b>
  </i>
</p><p><b>Me:</b><br/>
<i><b>— Yes, a dick pic is when someone sends you a photo of their dick, old man.</b></i> ◕‿↼</p><p>
  <b>Donghun:</b><br/>
<i>
    <b>— Ffs I know what it is! I was just wondering why someone’s sending you them.</b>
  </i>
</p><p><b>Me:</b><br/>
<i><b>— Weirdos on tinder </b></i> (◞‸◟)</p><p>
  <b>Donghun:</b><br/>
<i>
    <b>— You’re on tinder while having me as your “boyfriend”? I am hurt. </b>
  </i>
</p><p><b>Me:</b><br/>
<i><b>— Not my fault you don’t properly attend to my needs.</b></i> (¬‿¬)</p><p>Could that be misconstrued? Junhee watched the screen tensely as it showed the other was typing. Shit, maybe he’d come across too flirty. Junhee wasn’t exactly sure where their boundaries were, what if he’d crossed them? He enjoyed banter with Donghun but maybe it was suppose to be weird now that they’d have to pretend to be in love.</p><p>
  <b>Donghun:</b><br/>
<i>
    <b>— Well, if your needs include dick pics... </b>
  </i>
</p><p>Junhee didn’t have time to do anything more than raising a brow before another notification popped up on the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Donghun:</b><br/>
<i>
    <b>— [IMAGE]</b>
  </i>
</p><p>To his shame, Junhee had never opened a message faster in his life, only to be met with an image of a loading screen saying <i>‘file too big to download’</i>. He couldn’t help the loud, rolling laugh escaping his chest at that. He spent a good few minutes laughing, uncaring about the strange look he was getting form his roommate. </p><p><b>Me:</b><br/>
—ಠ_ಠ <i><b>In my experience, men who joke about how big their dick is have teeeeeeeny tiiiiiny little dicks.</b></i></p><p>He was still giggling, even as he sent that message.</p><p>
  <b>Donghun:</b><br/>
<i>
    <b>— Oh guess you got me figured out. Me and my microscopic dick will see ourselves out. I gotta go back to work anyways before I get yelled at. Goodnight.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>The giggles only continued, bringing tears to Junhee’s eyes. </p><p>“Aw, texting the boyfie~?” Yuchan teased. </p><p>Junhee forced the wide smile off his face. “N— Yes. Yes, I am.”</p><p>“You’re cute when you’re all smiley. I can’t wait to meet him. He must have the patience of a saint.”</p><p>He didn’t know all that much about Donghun but Junhee did know that he didn’t really seem like the kind of guy with the patience of a saint. “Not really.”</p><p>“Then how has he not killed you yet?”</p><p>“You’ve lived with me for two years and haven’t killed me.”</p><p>“Need I remind you <i>why</i> I moved in? Your last roommate only lasted three months and before that it was Sehyoon who only survived because he’s never been annoyed at anyone for a single moment in his whole life.”</p><p>That last part wasn’t strictly true, Junhee was probably the only person who had ever been on the receiving end of Sehyoon’s anger. It had occurred as a result of an incident neither of them ever spoke of again. It involved three litres of paint, some Nike shoes, other combustable materials, isopropyl alcohol, and Junhee’s notoriously unsteady hands. Evidence of the incident was still visible in the form of scorch marks up the wall of what was now Yuchan’s room and a melted patch of carpet now hidden under a strategically placed rug. </p><p>“Whatever.” Junhee waved it off. “Anyways, Donghun seems to put up with me just fine.” So far, at least.</p><p>“It must be true love, then.” Yuchan laughed loudly. </p><p>“Quit making fun of me. You should respect your elders.”</p><p>“Aww, sorry hyung. You know we all love you, right? Even though you’re the human embodiment of disaster.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you.” Junhee folded his arms across his chest and pouted stubbornly. </p><p>“Will you believe me if I share these with you?” The younger offered up the bag of chips he was eating from.</p><p>“Ugh no, I don’t want my face to break out right before vacation.”</p><p>“One won’t kill you.”</p><p>“No, but it’ll manifest itself as a zit overnight.” Junhee sighed, the temptation was strong.</p><p>“No it won’t. You’re such a drama queen.”</p><p>“Am not.” Oh, what Junhee wouldn’t give to be like Yuchan. The kid could munch his way through all the junk food he wanted and never suffer the consequences. This was just one of the many reminders the world provided him with of the fact that life was extremely unfair in so many ways. </p><p>“You know you want it.” Yuchan continued to wave the bag of chips in his face, leaning over.</p><p>“….Fine. Just one.” Junhee relented and reached into the bag. He may have accidentally grabbed like, three? He’d already touched them, though. Putting them back would just be unhygienic so he’d have to eat them.</p><p> </p><p>______________<br/>
______________</p><p> </p><p>Two days and a good amount of concealer applied to hide a breakout around his T zone later, it was Friday night and Junhee was busy mentally fretting about the following day. </p><p>There were about a million things which could go wrong. What if they all saw through their act instantly? Specifically, what if Byeongkwan saw through them instantly? Junhee wasn’t sure how good of an actor he or Donghun were and he barely had any real relationship experience to draw on. One short-lived relationship had seen him being mostly sidelined and ignored and the other had seen him tugged around like a showpiece. He hoped that wasn’t how Donghun was going to act with him. It wasn’t something he wanted to re-live even if it was just for show.</p><p>He lay on the living room floor on his side, playing with Kihyun while Yuchan was sifting through two large grocery bags with various snacks fo the journey. He was tired, having bee kept awake for the past new nights by worry.</p><p>“Have you packed yet?” Yuchan suddenly asked.</p><p>“Yeah, mostly.” By <i>’mostly’</i> he meant not at all. But he’d decided mentally what he’d be taking and that’s half the job done, right? “Anyway, don’t nag me. I’m your hyung, I should be the one doing the nagging.”</p><p>“I just know that you’ll leave it ’til the last second and you’ll be running around like a crazy person, panicking that we’re gonna be late while throwing random things into your case and yelling.”</p><p>Junhee opened his mouth to protest the slander, but the younger just kept talking. </p><p>“And then inevitably we’ll get there and you’ll have forgotten something important like underwear or your toothbrush.”</p><p>“That is not going to happen. I have been very organised this time.” He lied.</p><p>“Suuure.” </p><p>He huffed and picked up the hamster, staring into its beady little eyes. Eyes that, though cute, were filled with a certain degree of bloodlust. “Is Channie being a nagging pain in the butt? Yes he is. Do we need to hear his attitude? No we don’t.” He said in a squeaky baby voice at the eternally irked little thing.</p><p>“Don’t turn Ki against me!”</p><p>“He loves me more, anyway.” He gently booped the hamster’s little nose. He just looked so adorable with his chubby cheeks all full of food.</p><p>“He’ll bite you again and I’ll piss myself laughing.”</p><p>“No he won’t, he just ate.” He sat uptight, letting Kihyun scurry across his hands. </p><p>“Hey, does Donghun like honey butter chips or will he prefer spicy?”</p><p>Junhee honestly had no idea what kind of chips Donghun liked. “Uh… spicy?” He seemed like the type of guy to like spicy chips. </p><p>“Spicy, gotcha. I’ll bring some extra spicy bbq flavour, then.” He tossed a packet into a separate bag.  </p><p>“Between the train and the ferry it’s like eight hours travel time, don’t you think you’re bringing a bit much?”</p><p>“Whatever we don’t eat on the way we can have while we’re there.” He held up a packet of ginger hard candies. “I even got these for you and Sehyoon hyung, ginger is supposed to be good for motion sickness.” He tossed them back I to the bag and rummaged through the pile of snacks again. “Am I gonna have to pack some earplugs in case my room is next door to yours?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“For all the <i>’ohfuckyes!’</i> And the <i>‘harder! Harder!’</i> And the headboard rattling.” His roommate giggled.</p><p>“No!” Junhee spluttered, the tips of his ears turning red. </p><p>“You mustn’t have had many opportunities to sleep with each other since you’ve never brought him back here, right? You’re probably looking forward to getting some good di—”</p><p>“Whoa! Stop. We aren’t gonna talk about my sex life.” Mostly because his sex life, just like his love life, didn’t actually exist. He couldn’t remember when he’d last had so much as a kiss from someone.</p><p>“Oh come onnnn!”</p><p>“Hell no!” He lay back down on the floor, flopping onto his stomach, setting Kihyun on the floor and creating a little barrier around him with his arms so he couldn’t run off and get lost in the couch again.</p><p>“Is it good, though?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s amazing. He tosses me around the bed like a rag doll. Blah, blah, blah. Happy?” Junhee deadpanned.</p><p>“Has he at least got a big di—”</p><p>“Yuchan!” Junhee didn’t need to be thinking about Donghun’s dick. Especially as they’d be sharing a hotel room. Those kinds of thoughts were strictly off limits for the sake of his sanity and the sake of decency.<br/>
“What? I like to know these things. I want to make sure my hyung is being treated well.”</p><p>“He treats me great. Can we move on?” </p><p>“Fine. Now, do you think I should bring banana milk or will it go all gross in the heat too quickly?”</p><p>Junhee shrugged. “Just make sure you drink it sooner rather than later on the train.”</p><p> </p><p>_____________<br/>
_____________</p><p> </p><p>The following morning, Junhee was predictably rushing around, tossing things into his suitcase in a blind panic. </p><p>“Channie! Will you take Kihyun next door?” He yelled while calculating how many pairs of underwear he’d need.</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>“His care instructions are out on the counter!” Should he bring socks or exist in a single pair of flip-flops the entire time? Considering the fact he didn’t seem to have any clean pairs of socks, that was the decision made for him. </p><p>“They always look after him, I’m sure they don’t need your four pages of instructions again!”</p><p>“Yes they do! And don’t forget to tell them to send us photos of him!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah! They know the drill by now!” </p><p>Junhee grabbed a bottle of sun screen and tossed it carelessly into his bag. He didn’t have time to have any method in his packing. He shouldn’t have left this all to the las minute. God, he hated when Yuchan was right.</p><p> </p><p>. . . </p><p> </p><p>“One might think he isn’t gonna show up.” Byeongkwan drawled has they waited in the station. Donghun was ten minutes late already and it was making Junhee sweat.</p><p>“He will show up.” Where the <i>fuck</i> was he? What if he decided he didn’t want to do this anymore? Junhee pushed his fake Gucci sunglasses up on top of his head and was about to fire off a text when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. </p><p>“Hey! Sorry I was running kinda late this morning!” </p><p>No sooner had Junhee looked up, he was being tugged in by the waist and a pair of soft, plush lips were quickly pecking his temple. “Oh—” It took him by surprise, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be playing a part.</p><p>“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Junnie.” Donghun smiled, releasing him and turning to his friends. “There was a lot of traffic so my bus was late.” He apologised sincerely.</p><p>Junhee was still stuck on the little nickname he had casually dropped on him. God, he hoped he wasn’t blushing, but he could feel the heat steeping up his neck and into his cheeks. It was still strange seeing Donghun out of his work uniform. He was dressed casually in baggy, comfortable pants and a plain white t-shirt and green check shirt over it. </p><p>He shook himself out of his daze. “So uh, guys, this is my boyfriend Donghun. Donghun, these are my friends Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. They’re dating and they’re gross. And Yuchan, he’s my roommate and he’s a brat but I still love him for some reason.”</p><p>“It’s great to meet Junhee’s friends finally. He talks about you guys all the time,” Donghun dipped his head politely in greeting. He seemed so natural and relaxed, he was a good actor. Junhee felt a little stupid for being so tense about everything.</p><p>“See, isn’t my boyfriend so nice and polite?” Junhee beamed pridefully, leaning on Donghun’s shoulder slightly woodenly.</p><p>“Very. It’s nice to meet you, too. Junhee’s been uncharacteristically secretive about you.” Byeongkwan observed. Damn him.</p><p>“Oh, that’s my fault. I’m not really out to everyone yet and he was worried about my privacy so promised to not say anything to anybody just yet. Especially since we work together and all that.” Donghun explained. </p><p>What a good ad-lib. Junhee was impressed. “Yes. That is exactly why.” He nodded along.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I know it can be difficult if you’re not sure whether people around you would be supportive.” Byeongkwan offered, the doubt dropping from his face. </p><p>“I had a similar situation when I fist came out, actually. I get it.” Sehyoon gave a sympathetic smile. “We've all been really looking forward to meeting you.”</p><p>“Likewise.” Donghun returned the smile Sehyoon sent him.</p><p>“Okay, before we do anything else, let’s grab a Starbucks.” Yuchan announced, clapping his hands together. “I’ve been awake listening to Junhee clattering around packing since 6am.”</p><p>“That sounds good to me. My body is still in night shift mode.” Donghun yawned into his hand. </p><p>Yuchan went first when they reached the counter, making his order. Junhee was eyeing up the strawberry Frappuccino on the board. The sugar was exactly what he needed as a boost following his stressful early morning. </p><p>But then, Donghun dashed his dreams by pulling his wallet out and turning to him. “I’ll get ours, what do you want?” </p><p>Crap. “Uh… I’ll have whatever you’re getting.” He blurted out.</p><p>“Black Americano?”</p><p>“Y-Yep.” Oh please, no.</p><p>Byeongkwan gave him a strange look. “What? I thought you don’t like coff—”</p><p>“Coffee from Starbucks.” Junhee finished his friend’s sentence. “It’s fine, I just think it’s overpriced and not really that great.” He explained quickly, only to be met with a very skeptical look from his friend. Byeongkwan probably thought he was bullshitting to impress his boyfriend. Which wasn’t far from the truth. He was, in fact, bullshitting to impress his fake boyfriend. </p><p>“What do you want, Kwannie?” Sehyoon asked.</p><p>“Oh I think I’ll get the strawberry Frappuccino with cream on top. Oh, and if they have those little bits of dried strawberry I’ll have extra of those on top.” Byeongkwan shot Junhee a surreptitious smirk. Oh, that little shit. </p><p>Junhee used to think coffee tasted of misery. But as it turns out, it doesn’t. This was the moment he realised that, in fact, tastes like drinking a cup of hate. The bitter, bitter flavour of the hate which only grew exponentially with every sip Byeongkwan smugly took of his sweet fruity concoction. All while Junhee was left to suffer taking huge gulps of the scalding hot hate juice just to empty the cup as fast as possible. </p><p>Donghun looked at him like he’d just spontaneously sprouted another head. “Jeez, you drink so quickly. Is your mouth made of asbestos?” </p><p>No, Junhee’s mouth was most certainly <i>not</i> made of asbestos, he was actually pretty sure his sense of taste wouldn’t be right for weeks now and he probably had no tonsils left. “Guess I just really needed it.” He joked through the pain and pulled his sunglasses back down over his eyes, as if that would hide his flinching from the world. </p><p>In good time, they made their way to the platform and wandered along until they were at the right end for their carriage. They were all still sipping their drinks except for Junhee, since he’d gulped whole the thing down so fast and ditched the cup in the nearest trash can. </p><p>This was going reasonably well so far, Junhee thought. His old therapist once said he was overly prone to catastrophizing, mind always jumping to the absolute worst case scenarios. Maybe his concerns truly had been unfounded. Perhaps this was actually going to go well. </p><p>No sooner had those thoughts crosseyed his mind, he heard Byeongkwan speak again.</p><p>“So, Donghun. Can’t help but wonder what you see in our Junhee.” Byeongkwan piped up, sounding like he was simply joking but it was likely a veiled attempt at beginning his line of suspicious inquiry. Questioning which would undoubtedly last the entire trip. </p><p>“Kwannie, don’t be rude.” Sehyoon muttered quietly to his boyfriend. </p><p>“Oh, isn’t it obvious? I fell for how much of a goofball he is, it’s annoyingly charming. And his smile, too. That was kinda the first thing I noticed.” Donghun explained simply, slinging an arm around Junhee’s shoulders and sipping his coffee. “He’s kind of an idiot but it’s pretty endearing.” </p><p>“Aww you’re going red, so cute~” Yuchan poked Junhee’s cheek, leading him to pretend to bite him, snapping his jaws like an angry puppy. </p><p>“Am not.” Junhee denied.</p><p>“Oh, you are.” Donghun grinned, looking pleased with himself until Junhee extracted himself out from under his arm. “Aw, Junnie, does this mean I’m sleeping on the floor in the hotel now?”</p><p>“Yeah, and I’ll even sleep naked so you can see what you’re missing.” Junhee teased back. He only realised the somewhat evocative words had left his mouth when Donghun arched a brow at him. They’d bantered back and fourth before, so why did this suddenly feel awkward? </p><p>Before Junhee could back track, the older just laughed and pulled him back in to wrap his arm around his shoulder again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Donghun apologised. </p><p> </p><p>. . . </p><p> </p><p>On the train, Yuchan was sat in the row between the two couples, behind Donghun and Junhee, with his horde of snacks taking up the seat next to him.</p><p>Junhee wasn’t all that fond of train travel, he found it incredibly boring over long distances and the seats were so uncomfortable. Still, at least he’d nabbed himself the window seat so he could watch the world go by.</p><p>It only took about an hour for him to become uncomfortable, slouching down in his seat. “God, my back is killing me.” Junhee whined out load to himself.</p><p>Donghun pulled an earpiece out, Junhee hadn’t actually expected him to hear his complaint over whatever music he was listening to. “I’m not surprised, your posture is awful.”</p><p>“Sitting straight hurts.”</p><p>“You sure complain a lot, <i>darling</i>.” There was this mildly amused little tug at the corners of Donghun’s lips.</p><p>“You sure are unsympathetic, <i>darling</i>” He shot back.</p><p>“Why don't you get up and walk around?”</p><p>“Walking around in a moving vehicle makes me feel weird.” Junhee sighed and leaned his head on the window for a while. </p><p>At some point his stomach suddenly growled loudly enough for the entire carriage to probably hear. He hoped nobody would notice it was him but Yuchan leaned over from behind and practically announced it to the whole world.</p><p>“Hyung your stomach sounds like you swallowed an angry bear!” He near-yelled, attracting everyone’s disgruntled attention at the sudden loudness. </p><p>“Sshh! Gimmie food, then.” Junhee whisper-shouted. </p><p>Yuchan disappeared for a moment before reappearing and handing him a banana. “I told you not to skip breakfast.”</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“That is called a banana. Ba-na-na. Fun fact, 95% of bananas are actually clones of each other. It’s called the Cavendish banana.” The youngest announced.</p><p>“Thank you, Channie. My life is so enriched by that knowledge.” Junhee snarked. “I meant why are you giving me a banana?”</p><p>“Don’t want your face breaking out even more so I thought I’d bring you something healthy.” Yuchan was clearly struggling to hold in a laugh.</p><p>“I can still eat candy, just not chips. Gimmie candy!” Junhee grabbed for his friend who was now outright cackling. </p><p>“Bananas are good for you. Don’t be so ungrateful!” Yuchan leaned around Donghun’s chair. “Hey what would you like? I have loads of snacks to choose from.”</p><p>Donghun had been sat there trying to keep a straight face. “Oh, I’m good. Wouldn’t want to deprive you of your supplies.” He declined. </p><p>“Don’t be silly. They’re for everyone!” Yuchan held up two bags of chips. “Honey butter or spicy?”</p><p>“Uh… honey butter, if that’s okay. Thanks.” Oh, Junhee had been wrong. He thought for sure Donghun would prefer spicy. </p><p>“No need to thank me. You’re part of the family now.” Yuchan flashed his sunny smile and disappeared back down into his seat.</p><p>“Want some?” Donghun offered, opening the bag and holding them out to Junhee.</p><p>“I better not, he’s right.” Junhee huffed and peeled his banana before shoving it in his mouth, taking a gigantic bite without really considering he was in company. </p><p>“Holy shit.” His <i>‘boyfriend’</i> snorted next to him.</p><p>Junhee gave a questioning look as he chewed the almost half a banana in his mouth, cheeks resembling his hamster’s cheeks when he’d just stuffed himself with pieces of carrot. </p><p>“Aren't I a lucky guy.” Donghun teased.</p><p>It took a few seconds for what he meant by that to click, but when it did, Junhee turned away the instant the heat began to rise in his face. Refusing to acknowledge it, he ate the rest of the phallic fruit by breaking small pieces off and popping them in his mouth in the absolute least suggestive way possible.</p><p>Not long after the banana incident, he ended up snoozing as the caffeine left his system and the exhaustion set in. </p><p>As a result, the journey went by petty quickly. Before he knew it, he was being rudely awoken by Yuchan grabbing him from behind and yelling about them being late for the ferry. </p><p>Apparently Donghun had fallen asleep, too, and the pair had ended up slumped against one another. Junhee had been leaning on Donghun’s shoulder, with Donghun resting his head against his. But Junhee had woken with such a start that he’d jolted upright abruptly in his momentary disorientation, causing him to knock Donghun’s jaw and making him biting his own tongue.</p><p>“Ah!” </p><p>“Shit, sorry!” Junhee fretted.</p><p>“No time to kiss it better, we have to run for the ferry! Get your bags!” Yuchan scrambled out of his seat as the train started pulling into the station.</p><p>“Run? The only thing I run to is an open bar at a wedding.” Donghun grumbled and rubbed his face groggily, his bitten tongue poking out.</p><p>Unfortunately for Donghun, he did end up having to run. They had exactly seven minutes before the ferry was due to depart. After a manic sprint, they’d made it with mere seconds to spare.</p><p>Once safely on board, the ferry ride was reasonably uneventful. Both Junhee and Sehyoon suffered somewhat with motion sickness, Sehyoon more so as he’d spent the majority of the train ride with his eyes closed or his head between his knees. While Junhee didn’t suffer much with trains, cars and busses were far worse. They both suffered seasickness, though. </p><p>So Junhee  headed straight for the fresh air of top deck, already popping the ginger hard candies Yuchan dished out, surprisingly they actually seemed to help. The same could not be said for Sehyoon, however, as the older spent the entire time leaning over the deck railing and looking a very ashy shade of pale. </p><p>What came as a surprise was the fact Donghun also seemed to suffer pretty badly. He ended up right next to Sehyoon and looking equally as miserable. </p><p>“Fuck, how long is this ferry ride supposed to be?” Donghun groaned pathetically.</p><p>“Uh… best not to think about it. Want a ginger candy? It’s good for nausea.” Junhee offered.</p><p>“My stomach can barely handle speaking right now so I’d rather not risk it.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Yuchan and Byeongkwan spent the entire time in the restaurant area eating cake and ice cream. The mere thought made Junhee’s stomach turn and he sat himself on the damp deck next to the railing. He didn’t feel like he was going to immediately throw up and seeing the waves would probably make things worse. </p><p>It was at some time during these torturous hours that he decided next time he would be taking a flight. To hell with the extra expense, it would be worth it. Anything to subvert this suffering. Hell, maybe he’d even take a flight back at the end of their trip.</p><p>“Oh thank fuck, I can see the port.” Donghun whined in miserable relief.</p><p>“Oh thank god.” Junhee couldn’t wait to put his feet on dry land at this point. The ginger had helped a little, but he still had to concentrate to stop his stomach flipping over.</p><p>Sehyoon probably felt the same sense of relief, judging by the pathetic whimper which came from him.</p><p>“C’mon, hyung. Let’s go find the others.” Junhee hauled himself up and rubbed his friend’s back. “You, too.” He added, rubbing Donghun’s back with his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the hotel was walking distance from the ferry port. A fairly long walk, but walkable none the less. Under normal circumstances, Junhee would be inclined to whine about dragging his suitcase along for a 45 minutes, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to be climbing into a taxi or onto a bus right now. Besides, Sehyoon was in absolutely no fit state anyway, still looking rather pale. The fresh air was good, anyway. The walk certainly did seem to perk Donghun up.</p><p>By the time they reached the hotel after the full day of travelling, it was already getting dark and Junhee was absolutely ready for two things. Bed and food. </p><p>“I think Sehyoon and I are just gonna hang out in the room tonight, he’s still feeling pretty sick from the ferry. Probably get room service.” Byeongkwan explained, picking up his boyfriend’s bag as well as his own once they’d all checked in. Poor Sehyoon still looked rather queasy and utterly drained from his arduous journey. </p><p>“Yeah, an evening of rest sounds good.” Yuchan yawned, having hit the wall about half an hour ago and almost falling asleep standing up.</p><p>“Okay, so meet up outside the hotel in the morning?” Junhee suggested. Junhee expected to feel more anxiousness creeping up over him now he was about to be alone in a hotel room with Donghun. But honestly, his exhaustion somewhat outweighed his anxiety. That was undoubtedly going to change, though. </p><p>Byeongkwan nodded. “Sounds good. 10am?”</p><p>“10:30am, please. I was up crazy early this morning, the beach will still be there and I need all the sleep I can get.”</p><p>“I second that.” Donghun raised his hand. “I would sleep for three days if I could right now.”</p><p>“Me too.” Yuchan said around another yawn.</p><p>They all bid their goodbyes and headed to their respective rooms. That was when the nerves started to truly resurface for Junhee. Climbing up the inside of his ribcage and making itself known.</p><p>He trailed behind his ‘boyfriend’ out of the elevator and down the corridor, following the arrows on the wall to room 502.</p><p>“Thank fuck, I thought we’d never get here.” Donghun exhaled, kicking off his shoes and dumping his luggage next to the closet. </p><p>The room was fairly spacious and pretty nice. To his delight, there was a bathtub as well as a shower. A bathtub was a luxury Junhee didn’t have in his own apartment. </p><p>There was also another glaring feature of the room. The one bed. “Ah, I forgot about the bed…” Junhee trailed.</p><p>“Well, I call the side by the window.” Donghun announced, seeming completely unbothered, flopping onto the bed unceremoniously.</p><p>“Ugh, but that’s the side with the power outlet!”</p><p>“Oh well, I called it.” He rolled onto that side of the bed, laying claim to it.</p><p>“A nice boyfriend would let me have the that side.”</p><p>“Oh, still pretending to be boyfriends while in bed, huh? Is that your game, Junhee? All this to get in my pants? Most people would ask a guy to dinner.”</p><p>“No! I do <i>not</i> wanna get in your pants! Those pants better stay firmly on!”</p><p>“So… I get the side with the power outlet, right?”</p><p>Junhee supposed it was probably the least he could so since Donghun had agreed to this whole thing. “Fiiiine!”</p><p>“Great, I’m glad that’s settled.”</p><p>Junhee huffed and shrugged off his jacket before picking up the room service menu on the desk. Damn, why were things so expensive? Since he was gonna be paying for a lot of Donghun’s stuff while here, as per their agreement, he had to be careful with his expenses. </p><p>He looked for the cheapest thing on the menu, a salad. Even that was extortionate for what it was. “All that for a bit of lettuce and some dressing?” He mumbled quietly to himself.</p><p>Donghun must have heard because he sat himself up on the bed. “Hey, let’s just go buy some convenience store crap and bring it back to eat. I’m not made of money.”</p><p>“Uh yeah but I said I would pay for your food and stuff.”</p><p>“And I said I’d pay what I can.” He scooted himself off the end of the bed. “C’mon, then we can come back and get comfy. If I relax too much now I’m not gonna want to move again and I’ll just lay here and starve.”</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>There was a convenience store more or less directly opposite the hotel, right next to a Holly’s Coffee. Oh, how utterly fortuitous. Junhee grimaced at the sight, he could see himself having to stomach a few trips into that establishment over the next few days. He was in way too deep now to admit he didn’t like actually coffee. For one thing, Donghun would never allow him to live it down.</p><p>Inside, Junhee scanned the offerings on the shelf, grabbing a couple of things and tossing them in his basket. Three kinds of samgak gimbap, a pair of boiled eggs, some chocolate wafers and a carton of strawberry milk. </p><p>“Hey, Donghun? Do you wanna share some tteokbokki?” He was in the mood for carbohydrates now that his stomach had settled from the boat trip.</p><p>“Sure. Tonight’s on me.” Donghun winked, grabbing a sandwich and tossing it in the basket. “You can get the cheapass junk food next time.” He winked, catching Junhee off guard, even though he knew it was merely a teasing wink.</p><p>“Such a gentleman, spoiling me so much.” He teased back.</p><p>The smile Junhee caught a glimpse of on Donghun’s lips when he turned away to grab himself a soda was apparently contagious because he felt a smile tugging at his own lips, too. He ignored the butterflies making their return to his tummy, it was probably just hunger.</p><p>The food paid for and tteokbokki microwaved with string cheese thrown inside, they headed back up to the room. </p><p>They sat on the bed, various snack foods strewn about the mattress and the tub of the hot tteokbokki sat between them. Music played from the tinny speaker of Donghun’s phone, Day6 - an excellent choice.</p><p>“Such a romantic meal.” Donghun joked, watching Junhee unwrap his samgak gimbap carefully so as not to drop rice on the bed.</p><p>“If only we had candles.” Junhee laughed, taking a big bite of the tuna filled ball of rice when is attention was abruptly distracted away by his phone pinging in his pocket. Curiously, he fished out his phone to take a look at the message.</p><p>It was from his neighbour, a picture of Kihyun having fallen asleep in his wheel. Junhee’s eyes crinkled with adoration at the sight. The brown and white little hamster had fallen asleep with full cheek pouches.</p><p>“More dick pics?” The older snorted, biting into his sandwich.</p><p>“Hm?” He looked up. “No, our neighbour is looking after our hamster.” He turned his phone around to show him off proudly. “His name is Kihyun and he’s a Russian hamster. Yuchan and I got him last year but I’m definitely the best hamster dad.” He sort of expected Donghun to snort at his attachment to the small rodent, most people did. Even Yuchan. </p><p>But, instead of rolling his eyes, Donghun took the phone and zoomed in on the sleeping hamster’s face, eyes lighting up. “Wow, he’s really cute. My landlord won’t let me have any animals at all. I’m jealous.”</p><p>“Oh, well the landlord doesn’t exactly know about him.” Junhee admitted.</p><p>“Oh, such a rule breaker.” Donghun handed his phone back.</p><p>“We considered a goldfish but you can’t exactly play with a fish.” He took one more look at the picture before putting the device away again. “Anyway, thanks again for doing this.”</p><p>“Do you think your friends are convinced?”</p><p>“I think so. Byeongkwan is the challenge, though. He’s scarily observant. Keeping up the deception is gonna be he hard part because he’ll notice even the slightest slip.”</p><p>“Sorry if it’s not my place to say, you can tell me to fuck off if you like. I just can’t believe you don’t have a real boyfriend. You’re clearly willing to put the effort in, considering how far you’re going to fake it.”</p><p>Junhee plucked a tteokbokki out of the tub and popped it in his mouth, chewing as he mulled over how to answer on the somewhat sensitive topic. “Uh… because that would involve me finding someone actually willing to date me.”</p><p>Donghun gave a disbelieving sort. “I’m sure there are plenty of guys out there who would be lining up to date you.” </p><p>Junhee shrugged. “I guess so far I haven’t stumbled across Mr. Right.” There were plenty of guys willing to spend the night with him, but that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted more, he wanted a connection.</p><p>“Maybe you spend too much time flicking through those dating apps. You could be missing potential Mr. Rights passing you by in real life. Those things always seemed kinda weirdly artificial to me.” He took a piece of the chewy, spicy rice cake. </p><p>“I sometimes go to speed dating nights. That’s real life.”</p><p>Donghun barked out a laugh. “Oh wow.”</p><p>“Don't laugh! They’re not as cringe as they sound and you get a free cocktail.”</p><p>“Ah yes definitely worth it, then. I’d go just for that. Booze before boyfriends.” </p><p>The free drink was good but a cocktail couldn’t hold his hand. It couldn’t hug him when he’s sad and it certainly couldn’t whisper <i>‘I love you’</i> in his ear. “Anyway, I don’t see you with a boyfriend either so you cant criticise my methods.” He pulled out his phone as another notification vibrated in his pocket. </p><p>“I never said I was single.”</p><p>Junhee looked up sharply, unsure how to respond to that.</p><p>“I’m messing with you. I’m single. But I’m not looking for anyone.”</p><p>“Oh…” Junhee looked back down and read over a message from Byeongkwan, peeling the shell off one of his eggs with his free hand and popping the whole thing in his mouth at once. </p><p>“You’re gonna choke to death one day.” Donghun looked at him strangely. “You eat like a python.” </p><p>Junhee just made an annoyed noise at the indictment, unable to say much else while he chewed his food minimally before swallowing. “Rude.” He mumbled. “Anyway, speaking of booze over boyfriends, Byeongkwan just text me saying he wants to go for karaoke tomorrow night. I said that’s fine with us.”</p><p>“Oh, do I get to see you being drunk and outrageous?”</p><p>“Didn’t you say you also get outrageous when you drink?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m starting to think you’re much be worse than I am. You seem like a genuinely disastrous person”</p><p>Junhee ignored the last part because he probably couldn’t argue against it. “Guess we’ll see.” Not that he had the intention of getting completely trashed. With that said, there had been many nights he had gone out with no intention of getting trashed but had ended up drinking enough shots to kill a small elephant. And the worst thing was that he didn’t have an especially high alcohol tolerance, he just struggled with a little thing called self control.</p><p>Donghun flopped onto his back and stretched out across the bottom of the bed with a groan. “Okay, I need to shower and go to bed. I stayed awake for like 24 hours to get my brain outta night shift mode.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m exhausted, too. Can’t wait to sleep.”</p><p>He watched Donghun roll himself off the bed to rummage in his bag and head to the bathroom. He turned his attention to his remaining egg and his strawberry milk. A delicious sweet treat to make up for the americano he’d tortured himself with that morning. So good that he hummed in delight as he drank. Just what he needed to forget he had to share a bed with the other man tonight.</p><p>He took his turn in the shower right after Donghun, thanking whatever gods were out there that the older was wearing proper pyjamas and not one of these people who slept in underpants. Sadly there wasn’t enough strawberry milk in the word to keep his mind off the image of Donghun with reddened cheeks and his damp hair hanging loose. He hadn’t seen him without it clipped up off his face or kept back with a headband. </p><p>He simply focused his brain on all the horrible scenarios which could happen tonight. All the weird things he could accidentally do in his sleep and freak poor Donghun out. Those were far more appropriate shower thoughts than ones of how Donghun looked.</p><p>When he returned from the shower, Donghun appeared to already be fast asleep in bed. Junhee couldn’t help but feel relieved, it cut away some of the awkward weirdness of climbing into bed with someone you don't know all that well. </p><p>On the other hand, he had to admit, Donghun looked pretty cute and peaceful like that. Especially the way he was curled up on his side, facing the wall with a little pout on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He oh-so-carefully climbed into bed as gracefully as possible, doing his best not to jostle the sleeping man next to him. Usually Junhee would sleep on his left side. But it would be all kinds of weird to lay facing Donghun, right? So, he lay on his right side, instead.</p><p>There was one additional glaring complication with sharing a bed. That complication was the simple fact that Junhee was a natural cuddler. Whenever he’d share a bed with anyone or fall asleep on the couch with Yuchan at home he would usually end up wrapping himself around them. There was no way he’d allow himself to do such a thing in this situation. And so, he positioned himself right on the very edge of the bed, teetering at the precipice of the mattress as far away as physically possible from the soundly sleeping man.</p><p>He lay awake for a good hour, hyper aware of the other being right next to him, until the exhaustion finally took hold and pulled him under into sleep. </p><p>His approach to preventing himself from latching onto Donghun in the night worked perfectly until he must have moved slightly in his sleep and ended up tumbling to the floor in a heap. “Ah!” He yelped, a sudden bust of light from the lamp switching on adding to his momentary confusion. </p><p>“Junhee?” Donghun peered over the edge. “Why are you on the floor?”</p><p>“Because I fell!” Obviously. </p><p>“I was right. You <i>are</i> a disaster of a human being, aren’t you? Were you the one who knocked over the stand full of jars of white vinegar at work, by any chance?”</p><p>“No!” Yes, that was definitely him. The store had smelled of vinegar for a week after that. He scrambled back up onto the bed, Donghun grabbing his arm to haul him back up between rolling laughter. “Don’t laugh at my misery! I could have fractured my coccyx.”</p><p>“Aw, need me to kiss it better~? You’re such a baby.” He scoffed when his laughing finally subsided.</p><p>“Yeah, kiss my butt.” Junhee grabbed the pillow and whacked him with it.</p><p>“Rude. I was trying to help you.” Donghun took the pillow and threw it back at him. “Anyway, I thought you were gonna sleep naked.”</p><p>Junhee gave a scandalised gasp. “I’m not that kind of boy. Besides, I believe you sleeping on the floor was a part of that threat, which would mean I get the good side of the bed.” </p><p>“Deal. You get the good side of the bed if you sleep naked.” </p><p>Junhee almost choked on his own tongue, barely managing to spit out a reply as he pulled the blankets up over his head. “Good night, Lee Donghun!” Donghun was enjoying messing with him far too much for his liking.</p><p>“Good night Park Junhee. Try to not throw yourself out the bed again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you’ve enjoyed! Sorry this chapter was so long!<br/>Next time we focus more on Donghun’s POV!</p><p><b>NEXT TIME:</b> The importance of adequate sun protection. </p><p> </p><p>-----<br/>Come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/TheClamp2">Twitter</a> ! :D (Sorry I do tend to post pics of my cat...)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think &gt;.&lt;  Feedback is greatly appreciated because this is a little outside my comfort zone of what I normally write, honestly. </p><p>NEXT TIME: Oh look, there’s only one bed! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>